harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Selina Sapworthy
|house = Gryffindor |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor *International Quidditch Team |theme = gryffindor |hideb = hide |hidep = |hidef = y |hidem = y |hidea = }}Selina Sapworthy was a witch, a Gryffindor alumna at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and, later in her life, an award-winning author in the fields of Herbology and plant-related Divination. She was also a loyal servant to the International Quidditch Team, sometime after her graduation. Biography Early life Selina Sapworthy was born somewhere in the British Isles and, in her youth, attended Hogwarts, where she was Sorted into Gryffindor House.See this image. During this time, she presumably excelled in the studies of Herbology and Divination, as she later wrote books on both subjects. Later life Once she graduated from Hogwarts, Sapworthy became a loyal servant to the International Quidditch Team. She went on to write a Herbology book, Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants, focusing specifically on the water plants among Sir Winogrand's collection in the African Lakes. It was part of the required reading at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for at least a quarter of a century. (see this image). She also published Xylomancy, a book exploring the eponymous (and often overlooked) art of Divination by twigs. A portrait of her was hung at Hogwarts Castle by the 1990s, near the sixth-floor landing of the Grand Staircase. Magical abilities and skills *'Herbology': Selina Sapworthy was an accomplished Herbologist with much knowledge of different magical plants and fungi, having written the Herbology textbook Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants, a guide which specifically focuses on aquatic plant life, showing she was very knowledgeable and experienced in this field. *'Divination': Sapworthy was also very skilful and experienced in this rather esoteric and mysterious branch of magic, having authored the book Xylomancy, which covers the art of Xylomancy, the form of divination which involves the usage of twigs, showing she had much knowledge of this subject. Etymology *Selina is the English variant of the name Celine. Celine is a French feminine name that either descends from the Roman name Caelinus, ''which is derived from the Latin word ''caelum, meaning "heaven," or serves a nickname for Marceline, ''which is also Latin in origin and is related to the name of the Roman god Mars. *Selina is also an alternate spelling of the name Selena. "Selena" is the Latinized form of "Selene", a Greek name meaning "moon." Selene was the Greek goddess of the moon, later conflated with the goddess Artemis."Selena" on Behind the Name *"Sapworthy" may be a variation of the English surname "Sapworth" and a pun on the word "sap," the fluid that circulates in the vascular system of a plant. Both Sapworthy's known published works involve plants in some way. Behind the scenes *The portrait of Selina Sapworthy featured in the [[Harry Potter films|''Harry Potter films]] seems to have been based on a 1840 portrait of Mary Shelley, author of the Gothic novel Frankenstein: or, The Modern Prometheus, by artist Richard Rothwell. Appearances * * * *''The Art of Harry Potter Mini Book of Graphic Design'' Notes and references pl:Selina Sapworthy fr:Selina Sapworthy ru:Селина Сэпворфи Sapworthy, Selina Sapworthy, Selina Sapworthy, Selina Sapworthy, Selina Sapworthy, Selina Sapworthy, Selina Sapworthy, Selina